


Of Concussions and Personality Switches

by ithasthegay_fanfiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, crack fic?, its funny but also fluffy, just take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithasthegay_fanfiction/pseuds/ithasthegay_fanfiction
Summary: Lance winked again and wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist, bringing the two paladins close together once more. “Can’t stop, won’t stop.” The black haired paladin let out a sound of distress, “Why are you acting so strange? Did you hit your head when we were sparring?” Keith realized too late that he had just given Lance the perfect pick up line opportunity. “Wait! Don’t sa-” He was cut off by Lance’s cocky smirk and dorky line, “Yeah, I hit my head when I fell for you.” Keith tugged his hair in frustration, “Lance, no.” Lance’s eyes softened, “I’m sorry, I can’t help it!” The red paladin groaned, “I knew that pick up line would be the next words out of your mouth.” The Cuban laughed lightly, “You know me so well.” “It’s because you’re predictable.” Keith shot back. Lance frowned, “That’s not a good thing.” The black haired paladin nodded his agreement, being predictable, even in matters such as this, can end horribly. The blue paladin’s eyes lit up, “Let’s shake it up a bit then! I’ll be the emo one today.”-In which Lance and Keith decide to shake things up.





	Of Concussions and Personality Switches

**Author's Note:**

> I...don’t have anything to say about why this is a thing. Mostly crack, but hey, who can’t use a good crack fic every once in awhile. I never know what pronouns to use for Pidge, I know the creators used her/she pronouns when answering questions about Pidge, but I’m using they/them pronouns. It’s also mostly dialogue, so sorry in advance.come up with this. There is one line where Keith makes an innuendo, so I apologize in advance for that. If it makes you uncomfortable, please don’t read. Also, sorry for the weird pov, since this is based off of a text conversation.

Lance was sitting with Keith on the training deck after another sparring session. These sessions were becoming more and more frequent, with the two paladins growing closer each time they spent time together, anyone with eyes could tell that there was something between the two, but they hadn’t put a name to it. Lance didn’t see them as rivals anymore, much to everyone’s relief, and actually acted civil, even a little flirty towards the red paladin. “You’re a dork.” Lance smiled over at Keith who was currently leaning against Lance’s side cleaning his knife. Keith paused the cleaning of his knife in favor of looking up at Lance, “At least I’m not an idiot like you.” The blue paladin rolled his eyes at his crush...sort of requited love interest...flirting buddy??? “I prefer beautiful, but I understand that you haven’t fully grasped the concept of pet names yet.” Keith frowned and leaned away from Lance so that he could look the other man in the eyes, “I prefer not to be called mullet head, but it looks like you don’t understand common human decency.” The brunet laughed, “I didn’t call you that, at least not recently. Were you thinking about me again?” Lance fluttered his eyelashes at Keith, who scowled before answering, “Unbelievable...You are just unbelievable.” He was met with finger guns and a wink, “I know right.” Keith slapped a hand to his forehead, “Do you ever stop flirting?” 

Lance winked again and wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist, bringing the two paladins close together once more. “Can’t stop, won’t stop.” The black haired paladin let out a sound of distress, “Why are you acting so strange? Did you hit your head when we were sparring?” Keith realized too late that he had just given Lance the perfect pick up line opportunity. “Wait! Don’t sa-” He was cut off by Lance’s cocky smirk and dorky line, “Yeah, I hit my head when I fell for you.” Keith tugged his hair in frustration, “Lance, no.” Lance’s eyes softened, “I’m sorry, I can’t help it!” The red paladin groaned, “I knew that pick up line would be the next words out of your mouth.” The Cuban laughed lightly, “You know me so well.” “It’s because you’re predictable.” Keith shot back. Lance frowned, “That’s not a good thing.” The black haired paladin nodded his agreement, being predictable, even in matters such as this, can end horribly. The blue paladin’s eyes lit up, “Let’s shake it up a bit then! I’ll be the emo one today.” 

Keith’s eyes widened in indignation, “I’m not emo!” Lance rolled his eyes and patted his friend’s arm, “Yes...yes you are.” The red paladin practically growled out his response, “Fine! You can be the ‘emo’ one today.” Keith put emphasis on emo, he even did finger quotations just to prove that he didn’t think he was emo. He knew their was no changing Lance’s mind though. “Since I’m the emo one today, you can be the flirty one.” Lance smirked down at Keith who just stared at him in confusion, “What…? You’re kidding right?” The Cuban shook his head and said in all seriousness, “Nope! We’re trading for the day.” Keith huffed, “But how do I even…?” He trailed off, throwing his arms out in attempt to explain what he was getting at and almost hit Lance in the process. Lance grabbed Keith’s arms and lowered them before answering, “Finger guns... And horrible pick up lines. Here,” he paused to reach in his jacket and drop something into his red counterpart’s lap, “these are my more successful pick up lines.” 

Keith stared in disbelief at the clearly well loved notebook resting in his lap before looking back up at Lance, “What the quiznack, Lance?! Why do you carry a book of pick up lines with you?!” Lance held up his hands, “Hey now! Don’t get your boxers in a wad, it’s not like I bought it!” Keith interjected a sarcastic “Obviously”, before Lance continued on, acting as if he didn’t hear the other speak. “I WROTE this book, those are all one hundred percent Lance Lines, satisfaction guaranteed.” The red paladin stared at Lance, he was doing that a lot lately, before getting his bearings, “You’ve GOT to be kidding me,” he paused, a smirk slipping onto his face, “Wait, you said the successful one, where is the book of unsuccessful pick up lines?” Lance’s eyes widened and he covered his jacket pocket, “It doesn’t exist!” Keith just laughed, “Sureeeee… Anyway… So I just say stupid things like, your eyes must be the ocean because I’m lost at sea.” He then proceeded to shoot finger guns at Lance while raising an eyebrow and smirking. A light dusting of pink spread across the blue paladin’s face, “Um...uh yeah. Stuff like that.” Lance rubbed the back of his neck, a sign that he was nervous or worked up about something. Keith gave Lance an evil grin, “This is going to be fun.” He muttered to himself before continuing, this time loud enough for the other paladin to hear, “Hey Lance, are you blushing because you want to be as red as you are hot?” Lance blushed darker, causing Keith to finger gun. “Oh shut it, you.” The blue paladin was having a hard time keeping a straight face. “Man is it hot in here?” Lance shed his jacket, he didn’t know why he had put it back on after sparring in the first place.  Keith grinned, “No, it’s just you.” Lance groaned, “Is this what I sound like?” He muttered quietly to himself. Keith continued on with his horribly effective pick up lines. “Flirting with you must be like chasing an angel because I’m coming up with these on the fly.” The red paladin smirked as Lance looked away, a dark red spreading down his neck and to the tips of his ears. 

Lance grabbed Keith’s discarded iPod from the floor, “I’m going to go sit in a dark corner and listen to your emo music.” Keith’s smirk grew and he took Lance’s jacket that he had taken off earlier. Keith slipped the jacket on, “Two can play this game, McClain.” Then Keith reached for the iPod dangling from Lance’s hand. The Cuban quickly shoved it in his pocket before scooping Keith’s own discarded jacket up from the floor, “Not going to happen, Kogane!” He slipped on the jacket and ran. Keith stood, “I don’t know how you can act so dark when you’re the light of my life!” He yelled before running after his blue counterpart.

“HUNK!!! WE HAVE A MAJOR PROBLEM. SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH LANCE AND KEITH!” Pidge yelled, their voice echoing down the hall, loud enough for the red and blue paladins to hear and ignore. Lance rounded a corner and leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath. He could hear Hunk shout back down the hall to Pidge, “What do you mean?” “Keith is flirting and Lance is running away.” Pidge responded, their voice still loud enough to reach Lance, but he could tell that they were closer together. Keith had stopped running after him, though Lance didn’t know why, he was too busy listening in on Pidge and Hunk’s conversation.  “Wait, why are they wearing each other’s jackets?” Hunk questioned. Lance snickered, knowing the truth behind Keith’s and his own actions. “Should we get Shiro or Allura? I think Lance and Keith are broken.” Pidge continued. “I don’t know… Keith looks pretty happy.” Hunk replied, Lance guessed that he had a hand on his chin in thought. “That’s the problem, it’s terrifying.” Pidge screeched. “I guess. If it bothers you so much, then you go tell Shiro.” Hunk replied before loud stomping echoed down the hallway as Pidge ran off in search for Shiro. Then the most terrifying sound yet, the sound of Keith laughing and flipping through pages, sounded before Keith’s voice echoed toward Lance,  “That idiot doesn’t think, this should be fun.” Lance swore under his breath and face palmed, “I forgot that stupid book in my jacket.” He could hear Keith’s footsteps and laughter echo down the hallway as he ran in the opposite direction of where Lance was hiding. 

“These are terrible!” Keith shrieked with laughter, his voice bouncing off the walls. Lance groaned and started banging his head against the wall, “I hate my life.” Over the banging of his head repeatedly hitting the wall, Lance thought he faintly heard Shiro and Pidge talking. “Shiro! Where are you?!” That would be Pidge, yelling for Shiro. “Pidge, calm down, I’m right here. What’s the problem?” Shiro asked, his voice colored with father-like concern. “Keith and Lance are broken.” Pidge replied, their voice getting fainter, and Lance wondered briefly if he should be worried. He heard someone’s footsteps coming towards him, breathy laughter following. “Guess I should give this treasure back.” Keith’s voice was muted, but Lance figured that it was from the ringing in his ears and the constant banging of his head against the wall. When Keith spotted Lance banging his head against the wall, he immediately ran forward and dropped to his knees beside the blue paladin. “Lance! Stop it!” He pulled Lance’s head away from the wall and forced the dazed paladin to look him in the eyes. “Your head isn’t what you should be banging against a wall.” Keith said in a low voice, his face heating up in embarrassment, he couldn’t believe he even said that! Lance looked up at Keith with a dazed expression, probably from the concussion he just gave himself. “Are you saying you want me to bang you…?” He asked. Keith blushed harder, “Alright... that backfired. You okay though?” He dropped the book into Lance’s lap. “It’s nothing I can’t handle.” Lance made a big show of giving Keith the emo brooding face that Keith tended to wear.

“Lance, you’re not emo. I’m being serious right now!” Keith was worried that Lance had given himself brain damage or something. Lance winced, “Hi being serious, I’m Lance.” The red paladin sighed, “Lance come on. I’m pretty sure you gave yourself a concussion.” Keith slid an arm around Lance’s waist, threw Lance’s arm over his shoulder, and stood, bringing Lance up with him, before he continued, “Though that’s not the only thing I’m pretty sure about.” Keith smirked and raised his eyebrows. The Cuban looked over at him, “What else are you pretty sure about?” The red paladin poked Lance’s nose, “It’s a secret.” Lance scrunched up his nose and giggled, “You’re silly.” He said before sagging against Keith. Unseen by the red and blue paladins, Shiro ducked back around the corner, “I see what you mean, Pidge. How long have they been like this?” Pidge shook their head, “I don’t know. Just today, I think. Are they sick?” Both the black and green paladins stuck their heads around the corner to watch Keith and Lance. Keith pulled Lance closer to keep the blue paladin from falling, “Nah, you’re the silly one.” Lance laughed, “Nooo, I’m dopey!” His head was lolling from side to side, his body basically useless at the moment. 

The black haired paladin grunted and lifted Lance into his arms, “Yeah, and do you know where you are dopey?” Keith didn’t give Lance a chance to respond, “You’re in my arms, where you belong.” The blue paladin blushed, “I was gunna say that.” Keith smiled down at him, “You’re supposed to be the pretty emo one, silly. Leave the lines to me.” Lance looked away, the blush on his cheeks burning brighter, “You called me pretty.”

* * *

 

Shiro ducked back around the corner, pulling Pidge with him, before either boy noticed them. “I don’t think they’re sick.” “There is something seriously wrong with them. Do you think it’s contagious?!” Pidge asked, their eyes wide in alarm. Shiro grinned, “Not unless liking someone is contagious.” Pidge rolled their eyes, “I’m not old enough for this.” Shiro laughed and ruffled Pidge’s hair, “Good, you’re not allowed to grow up just yet.” The green paladin grumbled and walked away, the black paladin not far behind. 

* * *

 

“Yeah, I did.” Keith pulled Lance tighter against his chest as he walked down the hallway toward the common room. “This is too much for my emo heart to handle.” Lance then proceeded to fake faint in Keith’s arms. The red paladin smiled down at Lance, “You’re concussion must be pretty bad for you to faint, maybe I should just leave you in the medpod for a few hours.” The blue paladin’s eyes shot open and he struggled to get out of Keith’s arms, “No! I don’t need a pod.” The black haired paladin laughed and held Lance even tighter, “Oh, you were faking,” Keith shook his head before continuing, “Oh my fragile flirty heart, woe is me.” Keith pouted, but there was an amused look to it. Lance paused his struggling, “You’re not gunna put me in a pod?” Keith stopped walking to give all his attention to the man in his arms, “I don’t know, Lance. How do I know you’re not seriously hurt and trying to be a tough little emo?” He raised an eyebrow. “Um...I don’t know? I just don’t like the pods.” Lance clenched his eyes shut and hid his face in Keith’s chest. “They creep me out.” Keith’s smile faded, “Alright, I understand, no pod. We’ll just chill in the common room then, okay?” Lance nodded and Keith resumed his walking, the grin he previously wore slipping back onto his face.

Keith walked into the common room and sat down on the couch, Lance still in his arms, well now more on his lap than anything. “I guess you’ll remember me cradling you in my arms this time, huh?” The blue paladin blushed, “Shut up.” The red paladin laughed and brushed the hair out of Lance’s face, “If that’s what you want.” Keith leaned down and pressed a kiss to Lance’s temple. Lance sputtered and looked up at Keith, a dark blush spreading down his neck, “What was that for?” The red paladin made a zipper motion over his mouth and mimed throwing away the key. The blue paladin pouted, “Aw, Keith. That’s not fair!” Keith shrugged and gave the man in his lap a smirk. “Tell meeeeeeee.” Lance whined, giving Keith his best puppy dog eyes. Keith rolled his eyes, but there was a smile on his lips, “As you wish.” He bit his lip and leaned down to whisper in Lance’s ear, “I like you, you moron.” Lance’s eyes widened and a dopey grin appeared on his face, “You likkkeee me. You like me! Well, guess what idiot, I like you too. Guess that means I get to do this.” Before Keith could react, Lance grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss.   

Keith made a noise of surprise, but soon melted into the kiss. Lance’s lips were warm, his face soft under Keith’s fingertips, and the little sighs that he let out every few seconds would be enough to drive anyone up a wall. Keith was having a hard time restraining himself from running his hands up under Lance’s shirt. Lance, apparently, was not having the same problem. The red paladin gasped quietly when he felt cold fingers barely brush the skin of his lower back and run along his side to grab hold of his hip. He could feel Lance smiling against his lips before he pulled away smirking, “Who’s predictable now?” Lance raised an eyebrow at Keith. “Really?” Keith smirked. Lance gave him a look and squeezed his hip, causing Keith to yelp. Lance’s laugh was cut off suddenly by Hunk’s voice sounding from just outside of the lounge door. “Pidge, I guess you’re helping Coran clean later because it happened!” “They got over themselves enough to kiss?! Dang it!” Pidge yelled back.

Lance hid his face in Keith’s neck, his skin burning, “This is so embarrassing.” Keith shrugged, “So we’re both predictable, whatever, I don’t care.” He grabbed Lance’s chin and brought their lips back together. The Cuban’s eyes widened at the blatant copy of his move, but Keith’s lips were on his and pale slender fingers had found their way into his hair, and he decided that he didn’t care. At least he didn’t care until he started to get light headed. Lance pulled away and gripped his head tightly, “Everythin’ ish shpinninnnn’.” His speech was starting to slur and Lance was pretty sure that wasn’t a good thing. Keith smiled softly at the blue paladin, though that didn’t hide the concern lining his face and lighting his eyes, “Maybe you do need to get checked out after all.” Lance blinked up at him, “No pod?” The red paladin rolled his eyes fondly at the idiot in his lap, “No pod. I’ll take you to Allura or something, okay?” Lance gave him a lopsided smile, “Okie dokie.” Keith smirked and lifted Lance into his arms before he stood. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck and it was silent for a moment before Keith spoke,  “Besides, I’m pretty sure she’s heard by now.” Keith laughed, and Lance didn’t know if it was the concussion talking, but it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard. Then he registered what Keith had said, “Knows what?” He tilted his head to the side in confusion. The black haired paladin pulled Lance tighter against his chest, “This...us. Pidge and Hunk’s yelling was probably loud enough to be heard back on Earth and I’m pretty sure I saw Shiro duck around the corner when he thought we weren’t looking.”

“What is this? What are we?” Lance looked up at Keith, his eyes slightly unfocused, but they held something, something that Keith didn’t quite know how to explain. “We’re whatever you want us to be.” Keith responded softly. “Well then I,” Lance worked his mouth and his eyes narrowed, “I guesh we are datinnnn.” His words were starting to slur again, so Lance opted to just shut up, lean his head against Keith’s shoulder, and close his eyes. Keith laughed lightly and placed a kiss on Lance’s head, “I guess we are.” It took less than five minutes for Keith to make it to the control room, Lance in his arms. “Hey Allura.” Keith paused when he saw Shiro showing Allura something on the tablet given to all the paladins. “Shiro, you didn’t.” He hissed when he saw what was on the screen. Shiro gave him a sly smile, “I did. You two were too cute not to snap a picture!” “We will have words later, but right now,” the red paladin paused to look down at the man in his arms, “Allura, can you look at Lance? I think he might have given himself a concussion and the idiot refuses to go in the pods.” 

Allura looked concerned, “How did he possibly give himself...no you know what, I don’t want to know. Just set him down there.” Lance’s pilot seat raises out of the floor at the princess’s command. The red paladin snickered and gently set his boyfriend down, “Just so you know, he repeatedly hit his head against a wall because I read this.” He held up Lance’s unsuccessful book of pick up lines. “Keitttthhhhhhhhh, don’t please.” Lance was staring at Keith intently, with the biggest, saddest puppy dog eyes he could manage. Keith rolled his eyes and smiled before putting the book up, “Fine, I won’t.” Allura snapped her fingers in front of Lance’s face to get his attention, “Lance, pay attention.” The Cuban blinked his eyes and looked up at her in slight confusion, “Oh-ohkayyy?” Keith choked back a laugh, he didn’t think the princess or his boyfriend would appreciate it. Allura pulled a small flashlight out of a compartment near the control panel. “Alright, Lance. Look at me.” She shined the light in his eyes. The blue paladin blinked his eyes against the bright light, “Is that necessary? It’s really bright.” The white haired Altean rolled her eyes, but put the light up, “I’m going to ask you some questions, answer them to the best of your abilities. Do you understand?” Lance nodded, “Yep.”  

“First question, what’s your full name?” Allura questioned. “Lance McClain.” came the immediate reply. Allura nodded before continuing, “Where are you right now?” “The control room...in space?” Lance seemed a bit hesitant about his answer, but seeing as it was correct, there was no reason to really worry. “What are you and why are you in space?” Allura watched as Lance struggled to gather his thoughts. “I’m human...wait no, I’m a paladin. And we’re fighting a purple cat dude.” He scrunched his face in concentration. Keith slapped a hand over his mouth to stop the laughter threatening to escape. The princess sighed, “Finally, what color is Coran’s mustache?” Keith snorted, and expected Lance to as well, but the blue paladin looked like he was actually taking the question seriously. “It’s orangey....like not orange, but orange, you know what I mean?” Allura ignored him in favor of turning to Keith, “He has a small concussion and some temporary memory loss, but he should be fine later, he just needs rest.” “Oh, okay. Thanks, Allura.” Keith replied, his eyes wandering back over to where Lance was sitting. “It’s not a problem, Keith. It’s my job to make sure you are all functioning properly.” She started to turn away then paused, turning back to fully face the red paladin, “Oh, I almost forgot, make sure to wake him every three to four hours and ask some questions to make sure his mental capabilities haven’t deteriorated. The first twenty four to forty eight hours are the most crucial.”

“Ummmm. Okay? Every three to four hours, I got it.” Keith moved passed the princess to stand beside Lance. Shiro snickered, “Have fun with that, Keith.” The red paladin shot a glare at Shiro, “What’s that supposed to mean, Takashi Shirogane?!” The black paladin held his hands up in surrender, “I’m just saying, you’re not going to get much sleep for the next two nights.” Keith’s glare softened, but he still looked suspicious, “It’s not like I get much sleep anyway…Wait a second! Did you just imply what I think you just implied?!” Shiro’s eyes widened, “No no no!! Just, no.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, “Just take Lance and go.” Keith sighed in relief and picked up his loopy boyfriend from his seat, “I guess we’ll see you guys later then.” Lance looked up at Keith, “Is it sleep time yet? Cause I need to use the sleep.” The black haired paladin laughed and nodded, “Yeah, Lance. It’s sleep time. We’re going to your room right now.” 

* * *

Lance woke to the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. Keith was leaning over him, his eyes searching Lance’s face for wakefulness. The dim lighting caught Keith’s eyes and they seemed to shine with the light of a thousand stars. Man, he was a goner. “Lance! Lance are you with me?” Keith’s voice finally cut through his muddled thoughts. “Yep, just enjoying the view.” He smirked up at Keith, who’s cheeks reddened. “You’re fine. I’m waking you up again in three hours, so go back to sleep.” The Cuban nodded and waited for the red paladin to lay back down before wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close.

* * *

 

“What’s your name?” “Lance McClain.”

“Where were you born?” “Cuba.”

“What color lion do you pilot?” “Blue, can we go back to sleep now?”

“Sure, Lance.”

* * *

 

The next time Lance woke up, it was to the alarms blaring. Keith was already up and trying to get untangled from the sheets. “What’s going on, Keith?!” Keith shook his head, “I don’t know, stay here.” The red paladin finally escaped from the sheets and jumped out of the bed. He pressed a kiss to Lance’s cheek and ran out of the door. Lance rolled his eyes and followed after Keith, after all, they couldn’t form Voltron without him. Sure, the confession hadn’t happened like he was expecting, but as Lance followed after Keith, he knew he wouldn’t change it for the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Am I funny yet?
> 
> check me out on tumblr @it-has-the-gay-fanfiction


End file.
